batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer Croc (Batman: Arkham Asylum)
Biography Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Height: 11ft Weight: 580 pounds Attributes: *Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws *An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level *Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes *Able to survive in water for extended periods of time *An intense hatred of humanity *Cannibalistic Batman: Arkham Asylum Killer Croc was one of the many inmates of Arkham Asylum at the time. He resided in the sewer system of Arkham where the staff feed him meat and just try to "forget about him". When Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit, Killer Croc was being escorted by some of the staff (Including Louie Green), with a shock collar around his neck to keep him under control. Croc spotted Batman and claimed that he would hunt him down very soon. Croc was taken back to his lair when the Joker took control of the Asylum. He saw Batman passing by a locked door adjacent to the sewer. Croc punched the door's window, claiming that he would get Batman soon. Eventually, Batman was forced to enter Croc's lair in order to retrieve the anti-Venom after his discussion with Poison Ivy. He followed the Scarecrow down into the sewers who threatened to dump his fear gas into the water supply, which would lead straight to Gotham's. Before he could do so, however (Unaware to Scarecrow that the Arkham sewers was Killer Croc's new cell), Croc jumped out of the water and grabbed Scarecrow. Batman attempted to subdue Croc by activating his shock collar with a batarang. Croc flinched for a moment before jumping back into the water, dragging Scarecrow with him. Batman made his way to Croc's lair, where Croc attacked him several times, only to be foiled by Batman activating his shock collar with batarangs. Eventually, Croc cornered Batman at the entrance of the lair and charged at him. Unbeknownest to him, Batman had laced the floor with his explosive gel and detonated it when Croc ran across it. Croc plummeted into the water below, vowing revenge on Batman. In one of the three alternate endings after the credits, Killer Croc emerges from the water by the docks and grabs onto a floating case of Titan venom. Patient Interviews thumb|299px|right|Killer Croc's patient interview tapes. Tape One Warden Quincy Sharp: "Is he here yet?" Aaron Cash: "He? You're kidding me, right? That thing's not a man." (Killer Croc enters the room.) Warden Quincy Sharp: "My God!" Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Hello. My name is Doctor Gretchen Westler. Do you understand me?" Killer Croc: "Yeah, I hear you,bitch! So, when's dinner? I'm getting hungry." Tape Two Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Taped patient session two, Patient's name: Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc." Killer Croc: "So is this the part where you try and reason with me? Find out why I did it, Doc?" Dr. Gretchen Westler: "We're here to help you, Mr. Jones." Killer Croc: "You got a cure for me then, Doc? Can you make me... normal?" Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Normal is a poor choice of words. No one is really normal, are they?" Killer Croc: "Figured as much. So how about this Doc? You let me go now, and I won't eat you." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "You don't really eat people. It's just an urban myth." Killer Croc: "You think? Keep believing that, Doc." Tape Three Aaron Cash: "Sit down and shut up!" Killer Croc: "You think I'm scared of you, Cash? I've got your scent. you're..." (Killer Croc is electrocuted by shock collar) Aaron Cash: "And I've got yours too. Know what? It stinks. Carry on, Doc." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Please don't do that again, Mr. Cash. It's not helping. I'm sorry about the collar, but what can we do if you insist on hospitalizing three guards?" Killer Croc: "Strap on whatever you like, Doc. This thing just tickles. I'm happy to wait here. Wait for the Bat. He'll be back and I'll kill him. Then Cash. Then you." Aaron Cash: "In your dreams. Now get up. Now!" Tape Four Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Patient interview. Waylon Jones. Progress has been slow. What happened back in that house?" Killer Croc: "Just business." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Business? What kind of business practices result in a house full of mutilated corpses?" Killer Croc: "I don't like having my time wasted. Someone doesn't pay, they need a lesson. They owed me." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "So you killed them. Tore up their bodies. The police never found all the pieces." Killer Croc: "They should have looked in the sewers." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Are you saying you hid them there?" Killer Croc: "After a while. Usually takes about 8 hours." *laughs* Aaron Cash: "Time to go, Croc. Get up!" Tape Five Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Patient interview, Waylon Jones, AKA Killer Croc. Last night the patient was pacified after a break out attempt. Guard Aaron Cash is in hospital. Reports state that the patient attacked Cash and in the struggle consumed his left hand. Cash is lucky to be alive. He lost a lot of blood." Killer Croc: "Me too, I nearly choked on that bony hand of his." Dr. Gretchen Westler: "That's disgusting. He could have died." Killer Croc: "He's just food to me. And once I get a taste, I want the rest of the meal. You know what I mean?" Dr. Gretchen Westler: "Get him out of here, Now!" (Security guards begin to drag Croc away.) Killer Croc: "Got your scent too, lady! I'll see you around. Tick tock, Tick tock." Category: Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters